The Two Curses
by Crystal013
Summary: A new kid comes to town. Learning more than she bargained for. Kenny / Mysterion x My OC
1. Chapter 1

OC Pov;

My parents and I moved to South Park, A quiet little mountain town. My family was poor, I was nine. Today was my first day here, the strange thing was I couldn't remember anything the happened before we moved. I looked at myself in the mirror, my brown hair in a ponytail, I wore gray sweats, and a blue parka my hood down. "There's some money on the kitchen counter, now go out and make some new friends"Mom said, I took the money and left my house as my parents started arguing over alcohol.

I walk on the side walk not really paying attention where I was going, I stopped to take in the view of my new school, South Park Elementary. Very creative, I thought sarcastically. I headed to my locker. I basically ignored everyone's staring, and kept to myself for the three whole periods of school. By fourth period the staring stopped, but I still kept to myself.

When it was 5th period it was my lunch time. I had money, but I wasn't hungry. I sat outside at a empty picnic table alone.

Stan's P.O.V.

I watched the new girl sitting alone at the picnic table. "Hey, I think that's the new girl everyone is talking about"Kyle said. "I'm going to talk to her"I said, Cartman laughed. "Yeah, ok good luck with that!"

I walk over to her table, she looked at me. "Hi, I'm Stan, me and my friends were wondering if you wanted to sit with us"I asked. "Hi, I'm Gi, sure"Her voice was very soft and quiet, she seemed shy about it.

Normal Pov;

Stan lead Gi to the table. "Kenny isn't here today, but you'll see him around later or something"Stan said as they took a seat. "This is Cartman, Kyle, Butters, Timmy, and Jimmy"Stan introduced the others.

"Timmy"

"Nice to me-me-meet you"

"Hi"

"Whatever"

"H-hey"

After a few days, Gi found it was easier to hang out with the boys than with the girls. She hadn't met this Kenny yet.

Gi's Pov;

I was in my room, laying in my gray sweats, and black tank top. My window was open. When I heard a thud near my window.


	2. Chapter 2

Gi's Pov;

It was the Mysterion hero, that everyone talks about. Startled I pulled a gun out that was under my pillow. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you, just to talk"Mysterion said I relaxed standing up, putting down on the ground sliding it towards him. I sat back onto my bed wrapping my blankets around me.

"Okay"

"What's your name?"Mysterion asked. "Gi""No your full name"Mysterion said,how could he possibly know?

"My name is Gianna"I said honestly sighing in defeat. "Your not normal, do you have any memories before you moved here?"Mysterion asked. I sat there for a moment thinking. "No, I don't"I said, a bit confused, "sorry."

"I know a way to bring them back"Mysterion said pulling a strange gadget out, he shined what looked a flash light at me. A rush of memories came rushing back. No...how...is that possible! How could they not remember! How...how...why...the pain...why me?

He turned off the gadget putting it away. "I remember...I-I...I...I can't..die, and nobody-"

"_And the worst part is nobody remembers me dying_" We both said. "I can't believe it I'm not the only one..."Mysterion said, his masked eyes wide, he reached out to check if I was real, for some reason I did the same. Our palms touched, understanding and empathy was in our eyes, and something else I didn't quite understand.

He had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life. A clash of thunder made us jump apart. "I better get going, you'll see me again, I promise that"Mysterion said as he jumped out my window, I closed my window so none of the rain would come into my room.

The Next Morning;

I went to school early that day.

My hood of my parka down. "Hey, Gi! Come and meet Kenny"Stan waved me over.

I came over coming face to face with Kenny McCormick, he had a orange pants, and a orange parka, the hood up strings pulled his eyes only visible. "Rmph mph mph"Kenny said his voice muffled, sticking his hand out. "It's nice to meet you to, I like your sweatshirt"I said shaking his hand, the others seemed a bit surprised.

Stan's Pov;

Usually we had to translate what Kenny said for people, so it was a bit of a surprise when Gi knew what Kenny said. She smiled pulling her hood up to, her eyes now only visible like Kenny. "Mph Rmph mph rmph"She said, her voice now muffled. "Mph Rmph mph"Kenny said before they laughed. The bell rang, Gi pull her hood down smiling. "Well, it was nice meeting you Kenny! See you around!"Gi waved before she ran off. Kenny waved, before heading to his class to.

Gi Pov;

It surprised me how much you can learn in this school, when you do listen. I think I could probably get my college degree now if I wanted to. I exited school, "Hey guys, Hey Kenny"I greeted, "What's up?"

"We're going sledding want to come?"Stan asked, "Sure"I shrugged, why not.

~~~(()))(())

I sat on the sled next to Kenny, a barrier of bricks separated us from Stan and Kyle. I had a bad feeling about this.

Stan's Pov;

We slid down the hill, when I saw a tree in the way. "Jump!"I shouted, jumping off the sleigh followed by Kyle. I watched as Gi rolled off Kenny going with her. Annnnnnndddddddd...here we go; "I told you _this_ wasn't safe, Assholes!"Gi yelled at us, "We could've of been killed!"

She pulled up her hood angrily. "Calm down, it wasn't they're fault"Kenny said, me being used to his muffled gibberish. "Your right,"Gi took a breath, "Sorry guys."

We shrugged, forgiving her, not blaming on how she reacted. I would be pissed to. Gi put her hood back down. "Come on, I'll walk you home"Kenny said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Gi's Pov;

Kenny walked me home, "Thanks Kenny"I said taking one last look into his blue eyes. I took a deep breath, opening the front door, opening the door only to be slapped across the face as soon as I closed the door, by my father. Not again...

13 minutes later;

After my beating, I went upstairs it dark was out now. I winced as my bruises throbbed, I looked in the mirror bruises and cuts all over my body, a bruise on my cheek. I pulled back on my parka, pulling my hood up so now only my eyes where in view. I didn't even want to even think about it. I should have known he would eventually start doing it again, since it's been 6 months since we moved here. I fell asleep curled up under my covers.

I went to school, wearing foundation to cover the bruise on my cheek. "You okay Gi? You seemed to be depressed since Monday this week"Kyle said. "I'm fine"I said. "You sure?"Stan asked. "Yes, I'm fine"I said. "Well you been acting like a goth lately, you sure?"Cartman said. Something inside me snapped, "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME I'M FINE"I yelled, running off, tears running down my face.

I sat on my bed not being able to fall asleep. I heard a familiar thud near my window. I hugged my pillow even tighter. "Hey, Gianna"Mysterion said, sitting next to me. I haven't seen him in months. He seemed to notice my mood, "You okay?"Tears sprung up in my eyes, one making it's way down my cheek. I avoided eye contact. "Hey, What's the matter, you can tell me"Mysterion said. "I can't..."I sounded so weak.

He gently took my chin, making me give him eye contact. His eyes eyes immediately went to my cheek. He then pulled my sleeve, showing my other bruises and cuts.

"Who did this? Please! Tell me"He pleaded, concern and a bit of anger in his blue eyes. "I-if I tell you it will only get...worse"I said trying to keep more tears from escaping. "Come on, please..."Mysterion said, still pleading. "It's m-my...dad"That was it, I couldn't hold it back, tears ran down my face. Mysterion put his arms around me pulling me into a hug. I cried, onto his shoulder, holding onto him. He pulled up mask, it was Kenny! I didn't really care at that moment, "It's okay, I'm here, _I Will always be there_"Kenny said dropping the super hero voice.

I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder not really meaning to...


	3. Chapter 3

Gi's Pov;

I woke up with a letter next to me;

_Wear your hood up today. We're going to put your dad in jail, I promise. _

_-Mysterion_

That made me smile a little, and my face heat up a bit. I did as he said and wore my hood up.

When I got to school, Kenny took me to the guidance counselor, shutting the door behind him. "Is everything M'okay Kenny, m'okay"Mr. Mackey asked. Kenny shook his head pointing at me. I pulled down my hood, showing my bruise, and pulled up my sleeve showing my bruises and cuts. "Who did this to you, Gi?"Mr. Mackey asked, serious now. "M-my father"I said painfully.

Mr. Mackey pressed a red button on his desk. The principal showed up, and the whole staff. Mr. Mackey explained the situation, going to a case in court about child abuse against my father.

((())))~~~~

I stood outside school. "Come on, Gi you can sleepover at my house tonight"Wendy offered. "Thanks, Wendy"I said hugging her.

24 hours later my father was put in jail. At least now my mom and I can sleep home feeling safe. I let go of my mom, running over to Kenny hugging him, "Thank you, Kenny"I said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, my face on fire. He was blushing madly to. "Well, uh, see you tomorrow"I said before hurriedly walking off.

Stan's Pov;

Kenny's face was as red as a tomato. "Mphmmm"Kenny said in a dreamy way. "Dude, you should just get together already"Kyle said, Kenny glared at him, before walking away. "What did I say?"Kyle said. I shook my head.

Gianna's Pov;

Mysterion sat next to me on my bed. "Kenny...I know it's you under that mask"I said. "I know you do"Mysterion said in his Batman voice. I shrugged, "Did you ever die around me?"I asked, as we climbed onto my roof. "No" "Well, I think no matter what I would remember"I said quietly. "It's impossible..."Mysterion said, I could tell that was what pained him the most. "Can I at least try..."I said torn. He pulled out a gun. "I guess..."Kenny said, before he shot himself in the head, dropping dead on the spot.

I watched horrified, "Kenny..."I climbed back into my house, going to bed, still a bit shaken.

The next day, I tried to remember what happened last night it was blurry, until it clicked. Mysterion came into my room. "I remember...Kenny you shot yourself in the head, I remember!"I said, he seemed very happy. He hugged me crying, "Finally...someone remembers..."He cried, I hugged him back. I comforted him, being strong for him, though a few tears slipped.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few weeks, Kenny asked me to go with him to home coming. Cthulu of Cult ruined my life, I couldn't die...

It was like a video game, when you die you have to start again at the check point, my bed was my check point, it was the same for Kenny.

Yesterday I died by being run over by a truck, then I woke up in my bed. I had my hair down, wearing a black tube dress, and flats. The door bell rang, I opened the door. Kenny was in a tux, his blonde hair combed to the left. It was the first time I seen him without his orange parka. He was handsome. I shut the door behind me, our arms linked together as we walked to school.

I reached my hand up to Kenny's head, messing up his blonde hair. "Now that's much better"I said, smiling. He smiled a bit, as we entered the cafeteria where home coming was being held. "Wait, Kenny is that you?"Stan said from behind us, his arms linked with Wendy.

Kenny nodded, "Ah, Dude..."Stan said in shock. The a slow dance started, both Wendy and I dragging our dates to the dance floor. "I don't know how to dance..."Kenny said his voice soft. "Me either, but I know a few steps, you'll be fine"I said, putting his hands on my hips, and my arms around his neck. I showed him the foot movements, he got hang of it eventually.

"See you're doing great"I said, he blushed a bit, making me blush in response. I got so lost in his beautiful blue eyes, that I didn't notice our lips getting closer. Our lips touched, I closed my eyes kissing him back. Our heads separated, we smiled at each other happily. "So does this mean-" "Yes"I said smiling, making his smile bigger. I rest my head on his shoulder for the rest of the slow dance.

Kenny walked me home, "I had a fun time"I said. "Me to"He said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving me blushing madly on my porch. I entered my house. "So how was it?"Mom asked from the couch. "Great, good night mom, I love you"I said going upstairs to my room, hearing a faint "love you to."

I found a open window, along with a note;

_Gianna be my Mysteria in fighting crime. Someday we'll move somewhere away from everyone and everything. What do you say?_

_-Mysterion_

I smiled, knowing my answer.

"Yes"

* * *

A/N; That's the ending! I'm thinking about doing a sequel with a crossover. But that's up to you guys! Vote Yes Or No :)


End file.
